


For better or for worse

by CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Things will never get easy. It will just get harder and harder in every step of the way. But Chanyeol and Baekhyun's love is stronger than any battle they will face, than any obstacle they need to overcome.Today, they decided to be brave.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	For better or for worse

"Fuck. Fuck!!!"

Baekhyun threw his phone on the bed, gripping the sheets angrily. He is mad, so mad about what the entertainment news outlets have published this morning. Chanyeol? Involved in a cheating scandal? No fucking way.

Why? **_His boyfriend_** is peacefully sleeping on their bed now. How come this man will cheat on him when they have been in a relationship for the past six years? When they are ALWAYS together? And the pictures in the article? Those were all edited. Some of those pictures were even taken by him.

Baekhyun was so angry to the point that he was close to crying when Chanyeol woke up beside him.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Baekhyun melted at the man's voice. Just why would people drag this innocent man down? He hasn't done anything wrong with anyone. Just...why? 

He tried to hide his tears but failed miserably. He threw himself onto his boyfriend's arms and told him his worries. "Yeol… they published an article about you. An article that defames you. It's everywhere now."

Baekhyun didn't know what to expect from Chanyeol. He didn't know if he would console his boyfriend or what but he knew that he can't do that, even if he wanted to, because he is so close to breaking down. His boyfriend doesn't deserve any of this.

But then, all of his fear and worries slipped away when Chanyeol hugged him tightly. "Baekhyun-ahh… What did I tell you even before? I do not fear anything. I did not do anything wrong to anyone and you know that, right?"

"But the articles--"

"Shh. I know. The articles are damaging, they might tarnish my career but I'm innocent. That is my weapon. **_All I need from you is to trust me and be strong. For us._** "

With eyes brimmed with tears, Baekhyun kissed and hugged Chanyeol. _This is going to be a long, tough fight._

_____

Baekhyun finished everything left in his schedule. He is so tired physically, even mentally and emotionally. He can't focus that well because he is still worrying about his boyfriend. The issue did not die down, it just got worse. People are speculating a lot of things, even now dragging his name to it. That's what made him snapped. He addressed the issue on his personal account on twitter. Chanyeol told him to be strong so he is now doing it. He also did it so that the people who spread these false rumors would take a hint that they are not backing down and they would definitely do something.

Or that's what he thought.

Because when he got home, Chanyeol discussed things with him and told him about the situation.

"I already knew who did this, Baek. That guy held grudges against me for so long. Even if I wanted to do something about it, I can't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He is basically blackmailing me. About us."

_What the fuck?_

Baekhyun already knew that this is a tough fight. But he didn't expect that this would be harder than he thought. Their relationship is at stake. If Chanyeol would press charges against that person, their relationship would be revealed. They can make it go public but they are not ready to reveal it yet. They still have their contract, they are still going to enlist, a lot of things are needed to be considered. But if Chanyeol wouldn't press charges against this person or even the news agencies that published the articles, he would get thousands and thousands of hate. His character would be assassinated. And Baekhyun cannot bear seeing that happen.

Chanyeol already knew what Baekhyun was thinking so he immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry. I already had a meeting with our company. They told me that we would deal with all of these in secret. I also got to talk with the companies I had endorsements with. They would still continue my contract with them because they already know I am innocent. My scenes in Law Of The Jungle won't be edited out, too. _I am innocent, Baekhyun-ahh, and you know it. There is nothing to fear now._ "

Baekhyun cried in Chanyeol's arms. He knew he needed to be strong but this was just too much to handle. "I can't help but overthink. I get worried and anxious all the time. I am trying to fight it, Yeol. I am trying."

"I know, Baek. I know. But this is like the nth time that our relationship was tested, right?"

"But this is different…"

"No, it is not. We will continue to fight for it. Baek, I do not mind all of those nonsense things. My priority is to keep us safe, to keep you safe. A lot of people know that I am innocent, a lot of people would still stay by our side, by my side because they know the truth. And that's what matters to me."

Baekhyun can't help but feel grateful that this man is as strong and as hard as rock. He is not the emotional type but seeing Chanyeol this strong for both of them just stirs up his feelings, making it grow and burn like a fire. He is definitely in love with the right man and he would always thank the heavens for it.

"Yeol… I love you. So much."

Chanyeol chuckled. "My baby… I love you, too. We will stay strong. This will not be the end for us."

_____

True to his word, Chanyeol remained strong despite everything that is happening. He visited his family, even went on a hike with them. He goes out sometimes, still taking his voice lessons and preparing for his upcoming solo album. Baekhyun, on the other hand, remained motivated with his work because he can see that Chanyeol is doing the same. Even their label mates are reaching out to them and helping them in any way possible. Suho, their leader who was still serving in the military, immediately contacted them when the news broke and entrusted them to Minseok and Kyungsoo, the eldest of the group who were soon going to be discharged and will be joining them. There are a lot of reasons to fight, that's why Baekhyun became at ease now. It's not over yet but he knows that they will soon overcome all of these.

His first online concert has now ended. He was so happy and ecstatic about it since he really loved connecting to his beloved Eris but aside from that, he was also excited that his boyfriend was watching him all throughout his show.

Chanyeol immediately got up and grabbed the flowers he bought when Baekhyun entered his room backstage. Once again he was mesmerized by his lover's beauty. He is proud, so proud that he mentally took note that this is the person he will always keep on fighting for.

"Congratulations, love."

Baekhyun threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, ignoring everyone around them, even the bouquet his boyfriend is going to give him. It made Chanyeol chuckle.

"I watched everything. You did great."

"I know. I did well because you were watching me.", Baekhyun smirked and smiled.

 _Cute_ , Chanyeol thought. He immediately pressed his lips on Baekhyun's forehead, leaving a lovingly kiss.

"Let's go home, hmm?"

_____

Baekhyun almost dropped his jaw when they arrived at their apartment. It was decorated with balloons and other trinkets, and in their living room a big banner saying 'CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR SOLO CONCERT' was hanged.

"Chanyeol… wha--"

"I just thought that we would celebrate this milestone together. I am so proud of you, Baek."

"This is… too much…"

"Well, you were the one who was more stressed than I am these past few weeks. We haven't even got the chance to celebrate the holidays properly because of everything that's going on. And well… this might be the perfect time for it."

Baekhyun dropped everything that he was holding. He cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him passionately, as if he was pouring his heart out on that kiss.

"Chanyeol… thank you so much… for everything."

Chanyeol smiled and looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes. "I did not ask for anything, Baek, since everything happened. All I asked was for you to be strong… But now… I am going to ask for something bigger…"

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's hands tremble. This is the first time he saw Chanyeol become nervous ever since the whole fiasco happened.

"What is it?"

"Baek… I love you so much. Ever since it has been you. Only you. You are a dream come true to me and I cannot ask for more. You are my everything. You make me complete."

Chanyeol slowly knelt down and reached something from his pocket.

"The past few weeks and months made me realize something. I do not care what anyone says about me. I don't care whatever they throw upon me. As long as we are together, as long as you are here with me, I know everything will work out. I know everything will turn out fine."

He opened the velvet box that made Baekhyun gasp.

"Our ring is now old so I think it needs to be replaced.", Chanyeol nervously laughed and continued. " ** _Baekhyun-ahh, will you spend the rest of your life with me? No matter what happens?_** "

_____

"Hyung, today would be your first appearance ever since that whole issue happened, right?", Sehun asked, now hanging around in their apartment. It's seven o'clock in the morning and he is so excited because one of their latest endorsements will post a video today about a promotion.

"Yes, this would be the first and the latest for this year."

"That's good. Just always remember that we are here for you, hmm? For you and Baekhyun."

Chanyeol smiled. Sehun is really a warm-hearted person that's why it's him he and Baekhyun are very close with.

"Here it is! They posted the video!"

Sehun's voice was a bit loud and it woke Baekhyun up.

"Oh, you're awake?" Chanyeol left his seat in the living room, meeting Baekhyun who just got out from their bedroom. He kissed Baekhyun on the lips, making the latter smile despite being still sleepy.

"Sehun is here? What is he doing here?"

"He's just excited for our new advertisement.", Chanyeol chuckled not leaving Baekhyun's hips from his hold.

"Hyung! You're both so obvious here. You both got the lovey-dovey eyes and… what the heck? Why are you both touching your rings?"

They now both smiled and laughed. "We're just proud."

"Getting brave now, huh?", Sehun asked with a smile.

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and kissed him on the lips. **_"There's nothing to be afraid of."_**

xx

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! If you were able to finish everything and reach this part, THANK YOU!!! It's been hard for me to write anything for the past few months because I was really worried about Chanyeol and his well-being. But seeing him healthy and happy gave me hope that everything will soon be okay. Him and Baekhyun sitting together in that commercial plus the new rings were just an added bonus!!! ❤️
> 
> Praying for more better days for EXO especially Chanyeol and Baekhyun. ❤️
> 
> Stream EXO's songs and don't forget to show your love and support in every way possible.


End file.
